


The Date

by dreamerforever_5



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fake Proposal, Fluff, welcome to the elriel trash can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerforever_5/pseuds/dreamerforever_5
Summary: Elain felt terrible when she realised Graysen would not show up for their date, hating the pitying looks the people in the restaurant gave her. That is, until a handsome stranger sat down in front of her, loudly apologizing for being late.
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Azriel, Elain Archeron/Azriel, elriel - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @sncinder her character Sol, who only makes a slight appearance, but is so awesome that she needed to be included. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

Wrapping up the last bits of her work, Elain smiled to herself. She’d asked to be allowed to leave the bakery shop earlier than normal, since it was her and Graysen’s three-year anniversary, so she would have time to prepare herself for the evening. 

Three years they’d been together, ever since her first year of college. She smiled at the thought. Elain had planned this evening for weeks now, making sure everything would be perfect. Perfect for that one moment she’d waited for her whole life, that one moment she almost certainly knew would come today. 

A few weeks ago, she’d been in Graysen’s room, one he shared with his friend Jurian, who Elain, quite frankly, did not like at all. A douche, though Elain would be the last to say that out loud, least at all tell Graysen. 

While she was looking for her phone in all his mess, clothes lying everywhere, she stumbled upon a small box, containing an ornate ring, its band gold, with a big pearl on top held there by more golden bands. Not the ring she would’ve chosen herself, but definitely an engagement ring. 

She had dropped the box, before quickly putting it back where she found it and continuing to look for her phone, now with a small smile on her lips. 

Because they both worked to pay for college, they’d agreed to celebrate in the evening with a nice dinner at a restaurant Feyre had recommended. Elain had never been there, but she trusted her sister. But to get there on time, Elain would have to leave now, or she would have no time to change. 

“Have a nice weekend!” Somewhere in the shop someone shouted something back at her, but she was already gone with her head, no longer at work but instead at the restaurant, anticipating that one moment. 

“Elain.” Her name brought her back to reality, and her head shot up, facing a soft smiling Nuala. “Enjoy. And tell me what happened okay? I want all the details. And I mean all.” That soft smile had now turned into a grin, making Elain blush a bit.  
“I will, thank you Nuala. Have a nice weekend.” With that she left, a happy smile gracing her features. 

——  
“Bloody hell, how hard can it be to find a dress?” Elain muttered to herself, once again throwing a dress on her bed. Frowning, she ruffled through her closet, until she finally found what she was looking for. 

Some hairs had fallen out of her temporary bun while she was searching, and she impatiently swiped them back. 

As she took the dress out of her closet, she sighed happily and closed the doors with a kick of her foot. Slipping it on while also checking her phone wound up being harder than expected, so it took a few tries before she fully got it on. 

The dress was simple, yet so beautifully made that Elain was stunned for a moment. 

Her back was bare, apart from two wires connecting both sides, and the small wires in her neck holding up her dress. A wide skirt was connected to the top, ending just above her knees. Though mostly white, the bottom of her dress had flowers on it, beautiful flowers in a navy colour. Closer towards her middle, there were almost none, but the lower you got, the more flowers were designed there, with only a few on the bodice of her dress. 

Glancing at the clock on the wall informed her that it was getting late already, so she quickly sat down and redid her hair, this time in a bit more fashionable bun. To top it, she put a pin with a silver flower on it in her hair, something that had been her mother’s long ago. 

Nodding at herself in the mirror, Elain hastily put on some open heels, grabbed her purse, and rushed out of the door. 

——  
Elain had done well to trust Feyre. The restaurant was small, but looked out onto the canal, where boats were slowly passing by, and though already late, Elain took her time admiring the place, silently thanking Feyre. 

Lanterns were lit alongside the water, actual fire burning inside them, with roses curling up around the poles. The front of the restaurant was full of comfortable looking seats, all occupied by softly talking people, small fires burning between them. Through huge windows Elain could see inside, more people filling the place. 

The windows were lined with more plants growing against the wall, small flowers popping up between the green plants and old red brick wall. The frame of the windows as well as the door were in a warm shade of brown, and as she stepped onto the red rug laying on the wooden floor, she felt the warmth of inside flow over her, wrapping her in its blanket. In her hurry she’d forgotten to bring a coat, but indoors was a comfortable warmth, like being held by a loved one. 

A tall man with a friendly smile on his older face walked towards her. “Good evening, my lady. Do you have a reservation, or should I see if we have some space for you?” 

Smiling brightly at him, Elain responded: “I have a reservation for two. My name is Archeron.” 

“Ah, miss Archeron. Your companion is not here yet, but I’ll escort you to your table.” 

A small frown appeared on her face at that, as she was already late herself, so where was Graysen? 

“Would you like a window table or somewhere more private in the back?” He looked at her, so Elain quickly wiped the frown off her face and smiled again. “I would love a window seat, please.” 

Leading her in between all the tables, they stopped at a small table for two, right next to the window. Elain could see the people sitting outside, and look at the boats on the canal. People were passing in the street, enjoying their Friday evening. She sat down in one of the seats, the one with the best view. She knew Graysen would not care for the view, so letting him sit there would be a waste. 

“Can I bring you something to drink already?” Elain contemplated it for a second, but then decided against, shaking her head. “No, thank you. I’ll wait.” The man nodded, taking his leave.

Since Graysen wasn’t there yet, Elain had time enough to marvel at the place she was sitting in. In front of her, in the middle of the table, stood a candle, its light casting shadows on the table. She followed those shadows with her eyes for a while, letting her finger trace the always moving pattern. Although it didn’t bore her in the slightest, she eventually stopped to continue looking around. 

She let her gaze wander up, where delicate chandeliers were dangling, with more candles burning on top of them, engulfed in glass bulbs with tiny holes, to keep the fire sealed in place, but still let the oxygen get to it, so they could keep on burning. 

Graysen still wasn’t there, so Elain plucked her purse from its place on the table and started ruffling through it, looking for her phone. After a few seconds she realised, that along with a coat, she’d also forgotten to bring her phone and house key. Silently cursing herself for being such a dumbass, she sighed and looked up to see a girl no older than twenty standing next to her table, dressed as a waiter. 

“Do you still not want anything to eat or drink?” 

As she said that, Elain thought she could see the pity forming in the girl’s eyes, pity she did not want. What time was it anyway?

“No, I think I’ll wait, if that’s okay?” The girl nodded; the pity now evident in her eyes. She made to walk away again, but Elain quickly added: “Do you happen to know the time?” 

Turning back towards Elain again, her waitress glanced at the wall, where Elain could now see were hands of a clock pinned against it. “It’s a quarter to eight. Can I do anything else for you?” 

Distantly, Elain shook her head, staring at the clock on the wall. He was fifteen minutes late. Why would he be fifteen minutes late? She let out an exasperated sigh and decided to people watch while she waited. 

Two women were strolling past the restaurant. They were walking hand in hand, only having eyes for each other. One of them laughed, the one with the golden hair and sun-kissed skin, a laugh that radiated light. Such a bright laugh; it made Elain smile.  
The other woman had darker hair, her curls bound up in a messy bun, with coloured skin. She was completely engrossed in the golden woman, a small happy smile gracing her face. 

Opposites, yet also one.

Though their hands were the only parts touching, their bodies were angled towards each other, never once touching, but merely shifting past, as if checking if the other person was really there. 

Behind them walked a man, clearly in more of a rush than the two females. His jaw was set while talking on the phone with someone, taking long strides and making agitated hand motions as he rushed past. 

Apart from them, there was no one walking past. No Graysen. 

Snapping her attention back inside, she saw a waitress and waved her over. “Can I order something to drink, please?” 

Eyes quickly flashed towards the still empty seat in front of her, returning to hers right after as if it had never happened. Elain could see the apologetic looks though, now also thrown her way by more people in the restaurant, and no longer just the waiters. 

“Of course, what would you like to have?” 

Elain thought about ordering a wine or something, but decided against it at the last moment. She’d never taken alcohol well and she did not want to make a scene later if Graysen decided not to show up at all. 

“I would like a fresh orange juice, please.” 

The girl nodded, a small smile on her lips, and quickly walked away. A few minutes later she returned again, this time with Elain’s drink. 

“Here you are. Do you want to order your food as well?” Once again shaking her head, Elain said: “No thank you.” 

Left alone once more, Elain heaved a sigh. He was now 25 minutes late. Sipping her drink, she finally decided to leave in five minutes if he hadn’t shown up yet by that time. 

The looks she got, from almost everyone in the restaurant weighed on her, all eyes apologetically staring at her. That she felt sorry for herself did not mean she wanted their pity, wanted them to gossip about the girl ditched on her date. Her date she had thought to be the moment of her engagement. 

With her purse in her hand, Elain made to stand and face all the painful looks, but right at that moment a man went straight for her table. 

He gave Elain no time to react as he sat down across from her, loudly explaining: “Sorry I’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now. I wanted to call you but my phone was empty.” 

Quietly, he added: “I’m Azriel. Do you want to go with it? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” 

She felt him seize her up, assessing her reaction, seeing if she was fine with his interruption, or if he should leave. 

Slowly, Elain smiled at him, seizing him up now as well. “It’s okay, I was late as well because of traffic.” 

From what she’d glimpsed in the moment he went for her table, she’d seen that he was tall, with broad shoulders and a small waist. Definitely fit. 

He wore black jeans, with a navy dress shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to just above his elbows, leaving his underarms bare. His black hair was ruffled, as if he had come flying here. 

He was the most handsome man Elain had ever seen. She mused that he would not be out of place in an ancient fae court, with his sharp gaze and good looks. 

For a second they were both silent, merely looking at each other. Then Elain shot into a rant about her day, the first thing that popped into her mind. 

“And as I wanted to leave to get ready, Nuala made me promise to tell her everything that happened today. Everything. I swear it’s her job to gather secrets, she has way too many juicy stories to tell. Did you know that Viviane and Kallias got married? I didn’t even know who they were, but apparently they know my sister and her boyfriend.” 

A light twinkled in Azriel’s eyes as she ranted to make it appear as if they’d known each other for ages, the tiniest smile playing on his lips. 

“I did know they got married, actually. Supposedly it was a very private moment, most people only heard about it afterwards. I sent them a gift from us, but since it was so private, it was a bit rushed. You would’ve liked it though.” 

Elain did not get the opportunity to answer, because the first waitress stood at their table, now with a bright smile, clearly happy she wouldn’t have to deal with a ditched Elain anymore. 

“Are you ready to order?” Azriel looked at her, then gestured towards her to go first. 

His hands. 

She felt a pang in her heart for him, for this stranger, and for what had happened to him. She wanted to touch them, ask about them and comfort him. It wasn’t her business however, curious as she may be. She smiled at the waitress, not the slightest waver in her movements.

“I would like to order the scampi’s.” Her order was scribbled down by the waitress, who turned to Azriel for his order. 

“Can I have the seafood lasagne?” He looked at the menu again, nodding to himself. “And can we have some bread as well?” 

“Of course. Would you also like to order something to drink?” The waitress flashed them a questioning smile.

His eyes quickly shot to hers, before moving back to the waitress. “Can we have a bottle of water?” 

Elain smiled and kept her mouth shut, because she’d wanted to order water, but now that wasn’t necessary anymore. 

“Okay, then I’ll be right back with your orders.” The waitress left, leaving them alone. 

“I hope it’s okay that I ordered water?” He was only halfway his sentence when she started nodding, so to quickly wipe that frown off of his face. “It’s perfect.”

It was perfect. When she was out with Graysen he never asked if she was okay with things, he just ordered for her what he thought she liked, not once asking for approval. 

It annoyed her to no end, but if she said anything about it Graysen would always find an excuse, most of the time the fact that she did like the food in the end. Liked, not loved, like she would’ve when she had ordered herself.

With any other it would’ve been awkward, but for some reason sitting with Azriel relaxed her. His midnight voice was calming, but also sent shivers down her spine. Elain thought it good that he didn’t say that much at once, carefully thinking about his words before speaking, so she would not get too distracted by that voice. 

Her food came, and only then Elain realised ordering scampi’s might not have been her best idea, but it was too late now and she enjoyed them too much anyway to care. 

Her food looked good, but Azriel’s lasagne looked mouth-watering as well, part of her now wondering whether she should have chosen that. 

“Do you want some?” He asked, humour lining his voice. 

Her head shot up, alarmed. He’d seen her look. Elain felt her cheeks heat, but she didn’t look away. 

“We could share if you want? I get part of your food and you get part of mine,” Azriel offered.

Now Elain was fully crimson, but the offer was too tempting to refuse. 

“If you’re okay with that. You ordered your food; I wouldn’t want to eat it if you don’t want scampi’s as well.” 

A small laugh left his mouth, giving Elain a feeling of pride. She’d only just met him, but the time had told her enough, that he kept most of his feelings to himself, hidden behind a carefully crafted mask, so making him openly laugh felt like an accomplishment. 

Still, she could see the male underneath as well, the soft male that went to sit with a complete stranger because she had been abandoned. 

“Come here.” Azriel gestured towards her plate, so she lifted it and handed it to him. Carefully, he scooped half of her food on his plate, keeping an eye on her to make sure she was okay with it.

Half of his lasagne was put on her plate, which now looked absolutely heavenly. 

On the left were her scampi’s, hidden in spaghetti that was covered with some sauce Elain did not know, but smelled delicious. The right side had Azriel’s lasagne, smelling like tomato sauce and seafood. Distinctively, she could see shrimps, squid, mussels, crab, and scallops. 

Not immediately diving in was hard, but she managed to press out a fast thank you, scrambling for her utensils right after. 

Too quick, she’d tried to grab them. Knocking her knife off the table, Elain involuntarily let out a small gasp. In a flash Azriel was down on the ground, grabbing the knife for her.

Suddenly a clapping sound was heard, causing both Elain and Azriel to look up, still in the same position. 

People were staring at them again, this time with huge smiles while clapping. Confused, Elain looked at Azriel, the realisation hitting her at approximately the same time as it hit him. 

They thought he was proposing! 

Sitting in front of her, he was kneeling on one knee and looking up towards her, with the knife hidden in his hand. The blade pointed downwards, so it was no surprise people did not see it. But that did make it look like he was proposing to her. 

Somewhere someone screamed “Say yes!” at her, and not realising what she was doing, she did exactly what she was told. 

“Yes.” 

Even more stunned than she felt, looked Azriel, his face pure shock at what she just said. However, he surprised her even more by smoothly standing up and moving towards her. 

He cupped her face carefully, making sure the knife he still had hidden in his hand landed on the table without people noticing.

So close, he stood, making it hard for Elain to breath. Then, taking his time to give her the option to pull back, he moved his face closer. 

His breath was hot on her cheek as his lips touched the corner of her lips, attentive on not touching her lips, but making it seem as if he did. 

Elain let out a breath she’d held from the moment he’d moved towards her. Azriel moved a bit, but her face was still dangerously close to hers, his eyes boring into hers. 

They were hazel, but that didn’t do them justice at all. A glimmer of gold, like the fires burning around them, shone in them, with different hues of brown making up the rest of his eyes. Some parts almost resembled black, but in between were such warm brown spots, they invited Elain to stare at them in wonder all day. 

He smiled then, a small soft smile, but it lightened his whole face. 

The moment disappeared as soon as he stepped away, people applauding loudly, leaving Elain to get out of the daze she’d been in. 

“Congratulations! Do you want me to take a picture? To forever capture this moment.” 

Their waitress stood next to them again, grinning widely. She almost seemed happier than Elain would’ve been if this was real. 

“If you want to, we would appreciate that.” Azriel flashed the girl an appreciative smile, and had they not gotten fake engaged a few moments ago, Elain was sure the girl would have started flirting with him. 

He gave her his phone, moving closer to Elain once again, wrapping an arm around her waist. She noticed how he made sure not to touch her bare back, his fingers slightly lifted on the places where his hand otherwise would rest on her skin. 

Elain made a smile appear on her face, which wasn’t at all hard with was happening. She would have one hell of a story to tell Nuala. 

Handing the phone back to Azriel again, the waitress’s eyes suddenly widened. She whirled around, making shooing hand motions and sounds towards the people who had gathered behind her, quickly apologised, and left them alone. 

Suddenly alone again, Azriel looked at Elain, his eyes amused. 

“Well then, my wife-to-be, shall we continue eating?” A shit eating grin had formed on his face, making Elain blush for no reason. 

“I would very much appreciate that. I’m starving. Did they really have to barge in like that? It could have been a nice private proposal, but no, they had to make it look like it was a tv show.” 

They both sat down and Elain picked up the knife that had started the whole incident, inspecting it. “Also, thank you for this beautiful ring, a bummer I can’t keep it. I don’t think the staff will be too pleased if I take it.”

“Oh, they won’t really notice.” He said it with such a straight face, not blinking an eye, that it took a few seconds for it to sink in with Elain.

“Are you suggesting I should take it?” She fought the urge to smile, which would ruin the seriousness of it, but she failed miserably.

“Only if you want to of course. But if you’re willing to try to keep the symbol of our undying love for each other, I know a fast route to get away. That is, if you dare to.” 

Elain pursed her lips, thinking. It was a good thing she wasn’t Feyre, because she would have definitely done it, just to prove she dared. But Elain wasn’t like that, though she did want to do something with the challenge it so obviously posed. Her eyes flashed over the place, until they landed on the man who had let her in. 

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.” 

Before Azriel could say anything in response, Elain rushed from the table, towards the man standing at the entrance of the kitchen. 

“Excuse me. I know this is going to sound weird, but I had a tiny request. My… fiancée over there,” she pointed at Azriel, who looked at her suspiciously, “just proposed to me, but he did it because I dropped a knife. Now, we were wondering if we could take that knife home, because it helped him to finally make the jump and go for it?” 

Seeing the amused frown on his face, she added: “He was terrified you now, so this finally gave him the last push to do it. Were it not for the knife, it might have taken another more year! Or even longer, knowing how terrified he was. Our evening here has been amazing so far, but it would be even more amazing if we can take the knife home. It would mean a lot to us, sir.” 

Now she was just stringing one lie after the other, but pulling back wasn’t an option anymore.

“Please,” she said. 

Feeling a bit pathetic, Elain was tempted to turn around and go back in shame, but then the man started speaking. 

“This one time. But you should not tell others, or they might think we’re giving cutlery away for free okay? And congratulations, may you live a happy life together.” 

Her eyes widened and she released a surprised breath, for she had actually already given up the hope of getting the knife. 

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” She realised how excited she must look, so she quickly stopped, nodded at the man in thanks, and shuffled back to Azriel. 

“What…” 

“It’s settled. The knife is ours.” 

She felt a wicked grin settle on her face, and she looked at him smugly. 

“What did you do?” 

“Not everything is done with sneakiness, Azriel. Diplomacy works pretty damn well, if I may say so. Flattery doesn’t hurt either.”

She felt pretty proud at the moment, something which clearly showed on her face. 

Slowly, too slow for Elain’s liking, his mouth tilted up in something resembling a proud smile. 

“Well, if that’s all worked out then, I would like to enjoy my meal with my beautiful date.” 

He lowered his head, looking at her blushing face. 

The fact that he had made her blush so many times already, while Graysen rarely did that, made her think. He had been her boyfriend of three years, so she wasn’t sure if it would be normal if she still blushed. But he never complimented her either, so it wasn’t like she would know if she still blushed. 

“That sounds marvellous.” Looking up at him through her lashes, she saw he was still staring at her, his eyes full of dark mysteries, so she smiled, hoping this night would never end.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elain felt terrible when she realised Graysen would not show up for their date, hating the pitying looks the people in the restaurant gave her. That is, until a handsome stranger sat down in front of her, loudly apologizing for being late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II was originally (like waaaaay back) not planned since it was just supposed to be a cute random date thing, but oh welp I wrote this anyway. Enjoy :)

“You know, I’m glad I persuaded you to give me some of your food. It was really good.”

“I know, thank you,” Elain moaned, slowly rubbing her full stomach and shoving her now empty plate away. “I kind of want a dessert as well, but I’m so full.”

Azriel clearly thought about that, his head cocked to the side, until he came to a conclusion.

“We could share one if you’d like. I’ll let you pick which one.”

He had one of his eyebrows raised, something Elain was greatly jealous of, but what she would never openly admit.

Her eyes skimmed over the menu, debating what to pick. Chocolate cake sounded good, but the ice cream seemed delicious as well. Choices. Having a choice was great, but oh how horrible as well. Eventually she opted for the brownie, accompanied by caramel and melted chocolate sauce and ice cream.

It would be filling, but they’d share, and it would definitely be worth it. She hoped.

“Well, that definitely looks good.” Azriel looked up at her, the dessert plate put in the middle between them. While ordering Elain had asked for two spoons, so they each had their own spoon.

“I have to be real honest with you here, and if not appreciated please say so, but people who say your eyes look like caramel - I’m sure people do - are completely wrong. It’s nothing like it. They’re more like…” He trailed off, a hesitant look in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

He glanced away, looking at his plate with his face contorted in a frown, but Elain spoke with a grin on her face, trying to get him to continue.

“Go on, I’d like to hear it.”

A sly smile gradually showed on his features, his face now fully facing her again.

“Okay. You asked for it though. They’re like… like the forest on a bright summer day, like the ground, after careful hands have been working in it, like the leaves in autumn, like old papers of a book, and like the sand in the desert, all mixed together. They’re not just caramel, there is no way to describe them with merely one word.”

She thought she had been blushing before, but now she could feel the heat from her face radiating off her, her face surely completely red.

She struggled to find words, to find just anything to say.

“No one has ever described my eyes like that.”

It came out like a breath, released from her mouth before she could even process the words.

Azriel sat up straighter at that, his eyes betraying how disappointed he was, for a reason Elain did not know. Why would he be disappointed he was the first to compliment her that way?

“Not even your boyfriend?”

She cringed at that. Should he have? Graysen had never complimented her on her eyes, let alone describe them in such a way. The only thing he ever complimented was when she looked ‘sexy’ according to him. The way Azriel said it made it seem like he should have complimented her eyes, should have done so much more.

It was Elain’s turn to look at her plate now, her face flushed again.

“No, he hasn’t.”

Opening his mouth and then closing it again, Azriel looked at her, deciding whether he would say what he wanted to say or just leave it.

“Your eyes are stunning.” He’d started speaking softer, so Elain had to lean a bit over the table to hear him, careful not to let her hair fall into her dessert. “They shine bright like a comet at full speed, are full of life like nature, and are open, like a never-ending plain. If not from him, you should at least hear it from me.”

Right now, she didn’t think she would ever stop blushing as she shot back in her chair, barely managing to squeal out a small ‘thank you’.

They finished their dessert in silence, glancing at each other when the other wasn’t looking. It was a nice silence, without the need to fill it with words, both just happy to be with the other’s company. Once they finished, Azriel lifted his hand for the bill.

Elain started to search through her purse, until she felt and saw a slightly tanned hand atop of hers.

“What are you doing?”

She locked eyes with Azriel, who was leaning on the table to reach her hand.

“Looking for my credit card and praying I did at least bring that. I would be fine without my phone or keys, but I would need to pay eventually for my food so past-me must’ve packed that,” Elain mumbled.

She continued rummaging through the folds of her purse, but before she could even look again Azriel’s hand lifted hers and held it.

Elain froze.

Slowly, she looked up again.

“I’m paying.”

His eyes, so sincere, were wholly fixed on her.

“Can’t just barge in and let you pay, now can I? If so, I would definitely sit down with every single person I could find.”

He grinned at her, but she saw how he assessed her every move, her every reaction to him. She knew he would not. But oh, he noticed a lot. Hiding things from him would probably prove fruitless. Just as resisting.

He’d proven to be quite stubborn, in just those little ways he tried and succeeded to make her feel happy after being ditched.

“Fine.” She faked a sigh. “But next time I pay.”

An eyebrow rose, and she realised her slip up just a little too late.

“Next time?”

He sounded amused, but Elain started stammering anyway, trying to set it right.

“If… if you want to of course! Go somewhere, I mean.”

He was still looking at her with his raised brow, so he scrambled on.

“Just do something nice. As a thank you!”

His smile had turned into devilish delight, seeing her struggle with words. She gasped as she saw, pointing at him accusingly.

“You… you evil bat!”

He downright laughed then, no mere chuckle, a sound so wondrous that it automatically made her smile as well. She decided there and then that she wanted to make him laugh more. 

\----

While Azriel went to pay, Elain managed to clean her knife and put it in her purse, grinning like a maniac in the process. It might not be a token of their love, but the story behind it was just as good.

She stood and walked towards the door, where Azriel was already waiting.

“Like a mint?” he asked.

He held the door with one hand, the other offering her a wrapped mint from the counter. She took it, trying to hide her smile as she asked: “Are you saying my breath stinks?”

He held up his hand, his face the epitome of innocence.

“I wouldn’t dare." He smiled. "I thought you might like one though.”

Looking at him with a straight face for a few more seconds, Elain eventually broke and smiled as well.

“I absolutely love those restaurant mints, thank you.”

He grinned, offering her his arm.

“I thought so.”

With a blush staining her cheeks she took it, immediately feeling as though she was a lady from a time long since passed. Azriel obviously thought the same, for he led her to the street and then turned to her.

“Where to my milady?”

She lifted her chin a bit, trying to look down on Azriel, but he was way too tall.

“Follow me.”

They strolled along the canal, Elain leading the way. Because she’d forgotten her keys, she had to go to Graysen to get her spare key. If he was even home. They were both silent, and while she loved chatter, the silence was calm and soothed her.

She would have to confront Graysen about not showing up. Not a single bone in her body wanted to, but seeing that she needed her keys, she didn’t really have a choice in the matter. She might have debated about staying with one of her sisters, had they not been busy with… whatever. She would face Graysen.

Now, Graysen’s place was considerably further from the restaurant than her place, and she’d been standing all day already, so her feet really started to throb.

“Hold up.”

She let go of Azriel’s arm to bend down, unfastening the clamps around her ankles. Next, she hooked her arm through his again, now some centimetres lower, with her heels in her hand. All the way Azriel had just looked at her, eyebrow raised, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Better?” He asked.

She grinned, wiggling her toes on the stones.

“Definitely! I love heels, but damn they can hurt.”

“I always admire people who walk on them, even for a little while.”

He seemed to hesitate, a small smile on his face. Then he glanced at her, eyes full of a good memory.

“My two brothers once lost a bet to our friend, and she decided it would be a good idea for them to dress up. Heels, dress, make up, the whole ordeal. I refused to participate in the bet from the beginning since I’d seen her smile - it was truly evil - and I’ve never been so glad of something in my life. They looked…” He shuddered. “Let’s just say I’m scarred for life.”

He pulled a face and she laughed, loud and free, leaning a bit on his arm to make sure she wouldn’t fall.

His eyes were bright when he looked at her, his smile not necessarily wide but so very happy. Slowly, that smile disappeared, his face turning a bit sombre, his eyes far away.

“You’re the only one who didn’t immediately look at me with pity when you saw them.”

He said it so soft she barely heard it, not with her laughing still. So soft, so broken. Elain stopped them then, facing him. She could see in his eyes that she wasn’t meant to have heard it.

“They pity me, even if they don’t want to. There’s always that slightest moment where pity flashes across their face. Yet all you did was order, as if you never saw them. You did though. You saw.”

Her heart broke then. Such unsure words, a confession he never thought he would make.

Slowly, she grasped his hands, never looking away from his eyes.

“They’re beautiful. They’re you.”

Healed yet scarred. Scarred yet beautiful.

Not saying any more, she smiled, hooked her arm once again through his, and started walking. 

\----

Elain halted as the apartment complex where Graysen lived came into view, untangling her arm from Azriel’s.

“This is it.”

He seized her up, looking for something, what she didn’t know.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

Yes. No. She did. She felt safe with him, steady. But she also knew that Graysen would flip if she came in with another man, even if he was the one who hadn’t shown up.

“No, thank you. I’ll be fine.”

She bit her lip. “Can you maybe wait for me though? I don’t want to stay here nor do I want to walk with Graysen.”

Looking down at her bare feet, she felt her face heat as she asked it. Why had she asked it? Hadn’t he helped her enough already?

“You don’t have to of course”, she rushed, “I just thought it would be nice.”

One side of his lips was slightly turned up as he nodded at her.

“I won’t move. You go.”

Beaming at him she turned, then quickly whirled around again.

“I’m leaving these here.” Her heels fell to the ground with a thud, and she could hear Azriel laugh as she ran to the building.

Graysen lived on the third floor, so she had to climb a few stairs to get there. All the food in her stomach made her want to lie down and go in a food-coma, but that had to wait until she was home. She would not crash here today, not after what he’d pulled.

On his floor, she marched down the hall and without pausing to think or prepare herself, she opened the door.

The living room was empty, apart from some clothes strewn around. That made her halt just a second, for Graysen was normally ordered to the max, but then she breathed in and kept walking towards Graysen’s bedroom door.

She faltered in her tracks as she opened it.

Graysen was in his bed, yes, but so was another woman. It formed a perfect explanation for the clothes in the living room. She felt so very naïve.

Although her feet were stuck, like a deer facing headlights, she managed to turn her body around, her feet following to prevent from falling. A choked sob came out her throat, but she was already at the door, unnoticed by Graysen or his date.

Fighting back tears she did not realise someone walking in until she bumped into him. Jurian.

Of course he would decide to return right when she wanted to rush out.

Something flashed across his face at the sight of her shattered eyes, but then it was gone. He merely moved aside for her to pass, which she gratefully did. Never had she run down the stairs so fast, nearly falling off some steps. Still, she managed to keep her tears in. That is, until she ran outside and saw Azriel, still standing exactly where she’d left him. He hadn’t moved at all, just like he’d said.

She crumbled to the ground, clutching her stomach.

Within seconds she felt a strong pair of arms around her. Hesitant, but there.

“He… he”, she choked on her words.

“I know,” he mumbled. “I know.”

For a while he just held her as she sobbed. No one came out of the door behind her, and she was glad. Never did she want to see him again.

After some time he spoke again, soft as not to startle her, but without pity. Never pity. She was thankful. “Come on, we can’t stay here.”

She felt him look at her as he heaved them up.

“I don’t suppose you have your keys?” It wasn’t much of a question but a statement.

A shake of her head.

His eyes darted off for a moment, contemplating.

“You can stay at my place if you want.”

That made her look up at him, her eyes meeting his. She saw the doubt in them, the question whether she would want to stay at the house of a person she just met. She would’ve said yes to almost anywhere right now, but the fact that it was Azriel made the decision as easy as could be. A watery smile formed on her lips as she nodded.

“Thank you, Az.”

His eyes widened slightly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks, and she couldn’t help the little smile that formed as he stumbled to grab her heels from the ground.

Her legs still felt a little shaky, so Az silently held out his arm for her to hold again.

She felt more than saw that he looked at her, but her eyes had zoned out and she knew she was not about to zone back in. His voice was a comforting rumble when he started to lead her away from the building, and the people within. “Let’s go.”

\----

Their walk before had been silent as well, but the silence was different this time. Elain’s mind had somehow shut off, and her body just functioned on instinct. Nothing of the walk registered with Elain, not the flowers she knew were there and she would usually admire, nor the shops and the sky.

She’d thought he would propose today. She grimaced as she remembered the look of the ring, so not her, and it dawned on her that that ring was never meant for her. The realisation felt distant, like it couldn’t touch her after what she’d seen. Not even the fact that he must have had something for longer with the girl could hurt her anymore. It was all pain, without any distinction between where it came from.

She only realised that they’d arrived after Azriel had softly sat her down on a mattress. Elain blinked, trying to come back to reality.

The room she was in was simple, but nice. Thick blue curtains were pushed aside, letting the light from the moon in through gigantic windows going all the way from the floor to the ceiling. She was sat on a king-sized bed, with a padded midnight colour headboard. The duvet was a slight grey tint, with a few different pillows at the top. She took it all in, slowly ordering her head and coming back to her surroundings.

Her gaze flicked forward, to where Az was squatting before her, his eyes scanning her face.

Relief flooded his face as she looked at him, actually seeing him now. More than listing everything around her, his eyes grounded her. There was a fierceness in them that told her he would not let her stay in this state, that he would not let her suffer alone.

She breathed in deep and, even though all her emotions felt so more present and painful, forced herself to face them head on, instead of hiding in her own mind.

Azriel looked at her for a few more seconds, assuring himself she would not slip away again, and stood.

For as far as she knew, he hadn’t said a word since they left the apartment complex, nor did he talk now. He did not ask if she was okay, which they both knew she was not. He was there, which was all she needed right now.

He’d turned around to a wardrobe, ruffling through it. Probably looking for a pyjama for her, she realised. He turned back to her, holding something red.

“I have...” He trailed off. Az looked down at the piece of cloth in his hands, then back at her.

“Never mind.” He threw it on the ground and grabbed a t-shirt from his wardrobe and handed it to her instead. “You can sleep in this.”

She took it from him, his hand trailing to his neck to rub it.

“The bathroom is the door right next to this room,” he said. “Just take whatever you need. I’m afraid I don’t have an extra toothbrush though.” He scrunched up his face.

“That’s okay. I’ll be right back.”

She stepped out of the room and into the neighbouring bathroom. Part of her wanted to take a scalding shower and not come out anymore, but she settled for a quick rinse of her face. She did not want to break down in Az his shower, no matter how much she trusted him. She found a towel to dry her face with in a cabinet, after which she put it on the closed toilet seat, taking the t-shirt and putting it on.

The t-shirt was warm and soft and big, falling just above her knees. The sleeves were too long, so she rolled them up to above her elbows, bending her arms slightly so they wouldn’t fall again. She didn’t know where her heels were, she supposed Az had left them somewhere, but she gathered her dress and purse from the floor and walked back to the bedroom, where a now changed Az was waiting for her.

He wore blue and white flannel pyjama trousers and a simple t-shirt, his sleeves rolled slightly as well. For some reason, seeing him walking on bare feet made her heart ache a little less, a tiny smile on her lips.

He looked up as the floorboards creaked, hair tousled after having pulled a t-shirt over it.

“I only have one bed,” he motioned behind him, “but luckily I have a very comfy sofa so you don’t have to worry about me kicking you.” He grinned.

Her heart ached, but seeing Azriel standing like that in front of her, without pity and trying to cheer her up, at least distracted her mind.

“I won’t mind your kicking,” she said. “And I won’t kick you out of your own bed.” She stepped towards the other side of the bed, dropping her stuff next to it on the floor. “It’s big enough.”

He looked at her a little longer, then moved to close the door and curtains, returning to the bed seconds later.

It wasn’t late per se, but her body felt heavy, her red eyes drooping. She wasn’t sure whether Az would’ve gone to bed if she wasn’t there, but he did and she didn’t ask about it.

Elain slid under the duvet, with indeed enough room for both of them. A glance at Azriel revealed that he was already looking at her and on a whim she quickly moved to his side, planting a little kiss on his cheek. She knew she’d turned crimson, just like he had, eyes wide, and she shuffled back to her side to lay down.

“Goodnight,” she mumbled. “And thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue of sorts after this, but as it's not written yet that might take some time. The original (as if any of this was planned beforehand) idea is completed, so thank you for reading!


End file.
